


Establishment

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Parents Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Draco's friends are helped but yet Draco feels guilty because he isn't as troubled as they are





	Establishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts), [macremme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macremme/gifts), [LivingThroughSerendipities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingThroughSerendipities/gifts).



> Warning! This might trigger some feelings for some people as there are descriptions of situations that could be uncomfortable for some to read about...

Everything was crumbling around Draco. Everyone seemed to have the next to worst time of their lives. The worst time had obviously been the war, but that time had ended a few years back and everything was supposed to be normal. And it had been. Until like a week ago. 

Pansy had fallen to the ground when a hex caught her off guard and that had resulted in her being brought to St. Mungo’s where the Healers took a little too long time getting her healed, resulting in her being unstable far longer than was healthy. When Draco looked over the records together with Harry afterwards, it was clear that they sent her home way too early with too simple orders about how she’d treat herself after the attack. Had she not been clever enough to take things easy, going forward slowly and being extra cautious, she’d probably have been suffering from nasty bleeding through the cuts the Mediwitches and done, and she’d still be sick once in every other minute if she hadn’t gotten hold of the medicine they hadn’t given her.

Then Blaise had been reached by the news of his favourite uncle’s death, leaving him all emotionally torn apart. There were only a few people in his family that Blaise truly respected, and most of them weren’t even close relatives to him. That meant that he always had a hard time finding those he trusted enough, and every time one of them disappeared in one way or another he was left broken and lost.

Theo’s parents were fighting. Like bad fighting. Theo had lived with Draco and Harry all week in order to stay away while his mother and father fought, both verbally and physically with hexes and curses. Though Theo did a good job with keeping up his not-caring appearance, Draco knew his friend better than that. Even though they hadn’t really connected until Eighth Year, they had shared so much during that time that they now knew each other in and out. 

And in the middle of this, Draco had a better time than he could ever remember. After Quidditch practice with the Kenmare Kestrels on Monday, Harry had told him to wait in the Changing Room. A bit nervously, Draco had stayed back while all the others changed out of their gear. He was taking a long shower to have something to do while he waited for Harry to come back from the pitch (which was where Draco’d last seen him), when it happened. He had his eyes closed, letting the water stream down his relaxed face, as two hands came from behind and trailed ghostly along his torso. Then they turned their way upwards over his stomach and suddenly he was being held in a tight embrace.   
“If I ever go too far, just tell me.” came Harry’s rasp voice in between kisses planted on Draco’s neck, “but you have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this.”  
Though Draco could feel his entire body shivering with pleasure under Harry’s touch, he still managed to find the strength to utter "I believe I can imagine” before turing and capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss. A kiss that wouldn’t end for quite some time. 

They had settled down together in Draco’s flat during the rest of the week, and while Draco’s life finally seemed to get somewhat stabilized, everything else shattered. He didn’t know what else he could do than offer his friends space in his flat to live through the sorrows and bad times.   
“What’s wrong, darling?” Harry murmured as he cuddled up in Draco’s lap, with a cup of tea in his hands. Draco had been sitting in their couch, just thinking about how unfair life was to some people. As if the main problems hadn’t been enough, there had also been small things bothering his friends, like rain shattering on the windows with an occasional flash of lightning lighting up the room. This didn’t affect Draco in the same way as he felt more than safe with Harry this close to him.  
“I’m just thinking,” Draco started, “about how wrong all this is. It’s like every single one of my friends are running into obstacle after obstacle and here I am, more consent than I’ve been all my life with you sitting in my lap. First, it’s not fair, second, it makes me feel guilty for having a better time, and third, it feels like this is going to be over soon. Like I’m the next one that’ll be troubled with bad luck and you’ll leave me.”  
In an instant, Harry had put away his tea cup and straddled over Draco’s legs, holding his head firmly to keep him looking into his eyes.   
“Drake, dearest, my love, you beautiful, listen to me. I will  _never_  leave you, until you ask me to. And you, my charming boyfriend, do absolutely deserve to be happy. No need to feel like you’re unfair, you’re really not. Have you seen how happy they are to just be here? To have you accepting them in your home even though they probably thought you’d like some alone time with me..? They are just thankful for having you as their friend and going out of your way to keep them pleased.” Harry leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Draco’s forehead. “And if you’re to be troubled by bad luck,” the next one was placed upon Draco’s nose tip, “I’ll be right there with you, and we’ll get through it together.” At last their lips met and instantly Draco’s tenseness was gone. He was all lost in him being Harry’s and Harry being his. 

* * *

Theo, Pansy and Blaise got their problems sorted together. When Pansy finally was well enough to not get dizzy from walking only a few metres, they worked together to afford an apartment they could share. Draco didn’t become the next one to be bothered by trouble, but just kept living happily with Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I beg you for some response on this! I do not know how to keep going with my writing!


End file.
